clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fluffy 21
--[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 19:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Best friend or spare account? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, hello Agent H Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! Yo! Didn't know you were on here!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) RE: I Know You Yes Fluffy 21, I was. I made another Wiki Account because of I couldn't stand the disgrace of Major Hammy (because it got banned, you probably know how), so yes I WAS Major Hammy, not now, call me Ninjinian from now on ;) -- Ninjinian ''' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 18:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Favour Can I ask you something?... When you use your siggy, you use the four tiles or you own typing to do your siggy? ----Alex001 12:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. You guys look like you are in good shape and I've added you to the list. Please try to remember to have some patience with no articles that are of poorer quality and encourage the creators to improve them rather than deleting them right away.... -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :HI again. You don't need to make the spotlight image; the wikia staff does that when they put it up. Some people have suggested images but my experience is that these rarely end up getting used. -- Wendy (talk) 19:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Something Else Yes, I do. I do Taekwondo. I just wanted to say specific kicks instead of simple "Kick".--[[User:Flystar55555|Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.' 23:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey, I saw you on youtube! Link: here's the video. I saw your name in the description. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:33, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yellow Belt.--[[User:Flystar55555|Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 18:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Be nice to tails! This is a website, not The Grammatical Garden for Preparation of Young Wits! Blocking for Grammar is ridiculous.. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 02:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks triskelle! .... Happyface, ever heard of the Magna Carta? It's means that evene leaders must follow the rules. Webmaster is just a term to give more power to someone, it isnt even needed. Just because your webmaster, it dont mean that you shant follow the COC and That's Death!. Even though I quit, I am like DP and will edit occasionally. I'll stand up for all being treated fairly. Be nice to Tails6000, or anyone for that respect, no killing them, banning, them, HELP THEM! It breaks the That's Death code and it's just downright rude. PS. Just wondering; If your 14, then how are you a black belt? It takes around twelve years to get a black belt, have you been practicing since you were a infant? -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 17:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, my apologies, I thought you were just being rude. On the matter of mine quitting, I just dont enjoy editing much anymore. The wiki has changed so much since I first got here. I will still edit here occasionally, Like DP. About the black belt thing, Okay, I was just curious. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 02:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) 1337 Lollie Fluffy, I agree with you in everything you said. I stand with your reasons, but I won't let you ban him. 1337 Lollie has come to give me a LIFE LESSON, and it would be wrong to ban him. I've needed a big, fat dose of insults because the only man who can teach me tolerance is a cruel man, and a cruel man 1337 Lollie is. Although, in the Black Belt thing, you are right, I have a relative from church who is a black belt, a low degree rank, but a black belt nonetheless. He is either twelve or thirteen, I'd have to ask. He appeared on a commercial doing some sweet move with this large stick, spinning it around himself. I hate what he said about my fellow editors as much as you do, but I need that lesson in tolerance. He will dish out rude insults, though I demanded him to only dish them to me, and to leave Explorer and company out of it, because he is tezching me the life lesson. Hopefully, 1337's cruelty will prevent another Crisis from ever happening again. You have a higher power than I, and I know it. Yet, I insist you remain away from 1337. Ignore all of his edits, stay off everything. Do not read a word he types. Install some computer script to hide it, I don't care how, but you are to ignore all insults he brings. This is my life lesson, and I'' am going to learn it even if he tosses me and my dignity into a washing machine of evil. Is that understood? Good. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 13:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ACP Discrimination ACP is being discriminated against! Nothing is evil with them, give me valid evidence that they ''are, and I'll give in. But for now, Me, Sheepman, and Agentgenius are extremely annoyed and angered with this hatred. If it does not stop, well, three Irishmen have their ways. We demand an IMMEDIATE end to this discrimination. Look at the poll on the court house page! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 16:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Yes! Think of the kids! Join the fight! Help us! STOP THE MADNESS! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) - I am already known on the CPW as a hardened activist, and will not give up.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 16:53, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RE: 1337Lollie may seem a bit brash at first, but once you get to know him, he's very nice and pretty funny too. Btw, I'm glad Happyface likes my work ethics =P (Talk to me!) 01:42, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Use more OTHER creatures than penguins as characters I mean, we have RocketSnails, Terns, and a whole bunch of others, but does anyone use them? No! Instead everyone still uses penguins! -- 08:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Look, we settled it. But it still is my article. If you are not a Hypocrite and abide by the COC, you should realise that it is mine, and just because I am an IP doesnt mean I don't have rights. I wasnt talking to you, anyways. 23:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, It is Mister IP's article still. If I blocked you, could I create a use your username and claim it my own? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 23:56, 20 March 2009 (UTC) TS didnt re-make it anyway. Speeddasher did. Don't use the 'Im webmaster' technique, since webmasters don't really have any more power than buerecrats. Me and a few others almost sparked a fight as big as the Un-Cpw fight due to that. Turtleshrom Didnt have the majority of edits. Read much? Speeddasher did. I am on Mister IP's side on this one. And I also left a message on Forum:Bring Back Happyface. Im very befuddled on one thing. You say you are Happyface's mate at times, but others you say you are Happyface. Mister IP made the article first, so "technicly" it is his. It wasn't deleted at all, just improved. Where in the COC does it say that the user who tore up remade the originial gets dibs on the new one? That is plagarism, lad. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Umm..You just called yourself a fool? Sometimes you say you wrote the COC and brought the wiki into the golden age, you admitted to being Happyface many times, et cetra, other times you say you arent. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Accounnt I'll make one. Hopefully. -- 15:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE: NEVER! After yesterday's fiasco I think it fitting for me to quit. I won't be returning either, since no one will let me delete my articles and clearly evades the "COC" I'm flattered that you would quit with me, but I don't think you should; Happyface gave you control over this wiki so you should be abiding by his wishes. Quite an honor, in my opinion. Still, it is your choice whether or not to quit, so I won't force you to stay or quit; the choice is yours. (Talk to me!) 03:51, 25 March 2009 (UTC) There I joined. But I'm having some problems with signatures. Can you help me? --Zapwire 16:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I will speak correctly on forums. Promise! Manny Peng 03:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Your Abuse On My Debate With an attitude like that, you're going to get yourself banned one of these days, webmaster or not.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 04:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Webmasters have no more power than beurecrats anyways. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 12:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) RE: And the catch is..? 1337Lollie 06:02, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.... 1337Lollie 04:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Im here I made an account, your majesty. Happy? Yes, me. The creator of Billy Mays! If you dissagree with the political views on my page, ban me and dont follow your own rules. Teh Moo Cow Mooo Tail's Plays Of course, but Tails is doing it over-excessively. I did it once in Googology and I got banned. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 04:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Fluffy Shows Us the Definition of Epic's Fail Fluffy did the most idiotic thing. Do you want to see what he did? He came on the chout box and started acting like an idiot. I can't believe we thought Fluffy was you. In fact, I can't believe that Fluffy is not that worm over there. (points to earthworm) After this, I'll never make that mistake again. Apr Now I must ruin the wiki!!!! Apr FLUFFY! HOW DARE YOU FRAME HF FOR ALL OF THIS SHAVING CREAM! Apr Shaving cream?!? Apr ... seriously? Apr Fluffy, are you AWARE that you DESTROYED A MAN'S LIFE?! Apr Dude, c'mon Apr ... Gareths? Apr No, you listen to me. Apr Gareth is supposed to be my pawn! I tried finding his file's password but I couldn't Apr Fluffy, you sinister evil, you have the right to surrender the password to HF. Anything you type WIL Apr So I became his friend Apr ... And got his passworDd. Apr You are a vile man. Apr Hello? Apr ... He says he has many power on the wikia Apr Oh, I'm listening, you wretched swine who destroyed HF. Apr So I found it out and made his file die!!! Apr ... Oh, I'm thinking of becoming s Satanist Apr ... Which wiki is next? Apr So I found it out and made his file die!!! Apr ... Oh, I'm thinking of becoming s Satanist Apr ... Which wiki is next? Apr ... The Calvin and Hobbes wiki? Apr ... or the CPW Apr Uncyclopedia. Apr MWHAHAHAHAAAAA Apr ... Gareth has no power there Apr ... But I'm trying to get his file to become sysop on wikipedia Apr Go eradicate that thing. You would just LOVE hat place! Apr Apr ... I do! Apr ... Apr ... Your turn Apr You are swine. You hear that? Apr Yes I do Apr ... HF is weak Apr A wretched scum I have not seen since Shadowy Left Hand. Apr HF is fat! he has no life! he acts like an 11 year old Apr HEATHEN! Apr That's why I told wikia he's 11 Apr ... Apr ... I should of said 2 months old...more fitting Apr ... Why does he hang out with you losers anyway? Apr ... Your turn Apr You did the evil laugh thing, and you call HF IMMATURE?! Apr Apr ... Apr What, nothing to say, swine? Apr ... ' Apr I hope Mabel spits on you. Apr I'm the yin Apr ... You are the yang Apr ... I complete you Apr What do you have against HappyFace?! Apr Hello Mr. Yang Apr ... Everything Apr Clarify, heathen. Apr He's better than me in everything Apr Oh no, the fail brigade returns. Apr Keep the insults coming, they make me STRONGER Apr ... Hehehehe Apr What are you supposed to be, imbecile? Apr He's better than me in everything Apr Oh no, the fail brigade returns. Apr So I want to show I'm better at being a webmaster Apr ... Are you talking toyourself Pogopunk? Apr ... Apr ... Your turn Apr That's obvious, swine (in reference to Fluffy). Apr Apr ... This is epic Apr ... This feels like when Spock betrays Kirk Apr You woldn't know epic if "Mama Luigi" stood at your door. Apr And guess what? Your Kirk Apr ... Captain Kirk! Apr You compare this to Star Trek, and you call HF immature? Apr This crazy monarch who makes out with mushrooms took over the ship! Apr ... Apr PogoPunk is right. You ARE a fail brigade. Apr This went on longer than I expected Apr ... That hurt. Apr ... That really hurt Apr ... Apr PogoPunk is right. You ARE a fail brigade. Apr That hurt. Apr ... That really hurt Apr No Fluffy, I was talking to you. How dumb can you get. Apr This is my wiki now!!!! Apr ... MWHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHA Apr ... HAHAHA...haha Apr ... EAT MY INSULTS! Apr ... YOUR MOTHER IS A Apr ... SHORTY WHO COMMITED SUICIDE Apr Agreed. Seriously, an EVIL LAUGH? How immature! Apr Agreed. Seriously, an EVIL LAUGH? How immature! Apr Because her son loves her! Apr Your mother insults are the most fail ever. Apr Your dad's immature Apr I'm going to report you to the central wikia now, hopefully they'll have fun dealing with you. Apr Its true Apr ... Block me Apr A jo momma joke? Apr Its true Apr ... Block me Apr A jo momma joke? Apr just do it, I surrender Apr Seriously, a jo momma joke?! Apr Seriously, a jo momma joke?! Apr ... You know I SAVED THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION! Apr ... MWA HA HA HA HA HA! -- that's how you do an evil laugh. Apr I assume he got intimidated by me reporting him to wikia. Apr PogoPunk, Momma Luigi could intimidate that swine. Apr Darktan has a true evil laugh =P Apr Are you really going to report him? Please do so. That was so stupid... I can't believe we thought t Apr Well like they say in Brooklyn, early to bed, early to catch the worm. Apr ... I already did, lulz Apr -...we thought that that loser was HappyFace. HF is smart. Apr -...we thought that that loser was HappyFace. HF is smart. Apr ... Excellent. Apr ... Now, I saved this whole thing. It'll take Conficker to destroy this file. Apr ... (knock on wood) ---- How's that for a loser? Don't worry, I think we've got this figured out, friend. Fluffy won't atatck you again. Might I suggest reporting him to the authorities for malicious hacking? He is in direct violation of COPPA (he stole a minor's account), the Wikia TOS (he abused multiple accounts), and the Internet Security Acts (he hacked an account maliciously). --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Please Please make Fluffy 21 a STR00DEL. Go ahead and make Hppface a terrorist. He's one in real life. --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 01:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Why should we? You seem to be an idiot in real life, so get one! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 01:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) OMG! I OWED HAPPYFACE SO HE TOLD ME TO GO TO http://xat.com/ClubPolarBear!!!! CAN YOU GO ON ALREADY! HE'S GOING NUTS!!! ITS HIS BIRTHDAY! --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 20:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Mwhahaha I am starting a new evil plan. I am beginning to recruit vandals. I have 35 vandals working for me. I will keep recruiting until I have 1,000. Then I will set them loose. I am also getting professinal hackers to hack into someone. Oh cool! Now I have 50 vandals. I will hack into a b-crats account and make my vandals admins. THEN I WILL TAKE CONTROL OF THE CPFW AND THE CPW AND THE UN-CPW. WE WILL THEN HACK THE STAFFERS!!!! --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 22:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. Thanks for telling us your insanely stupid plan; shall we report it to the staff now? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Just a headstart. Prepare your defenses. This is war! --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 22:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) lolwut. this is a pathetic excuse to seem like ur a pwnage person. Bugzy 22:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) We dont take jack into mind aboubt your ill threats, dummy. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I've sent my older brother to beat Happyface up and steal everything valuable to him! --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 22:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Just another pathetic attempt to get attention. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:43, 16 April 2009 (UTC) he would call the cops you noob, then you'd get charged. if you're not over 13, they'll charge your parents. good luck getting butt-pwned in jail. Bugzy 22:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Face it, you're an epic fail brigade. More like regiment, actually. 22:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Happyface took my girlfriend and dignity away! Now I'm having my revenge by reporting him to Wikia, hacking him, and destroying his wiki. Shure, shure. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Wow........... that's rich coming from an epic fail brigade regiment. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Whata fail. This fight is fail, no one is fail. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 04:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Evil Part 2 Here is a picture of Gareth Fluffy 21. 0_- Hi! I'm a fat chinese buddhist monkey! hahahah--[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 22:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Typical wacko, thinks he's a "fat Chinese Buddhist monkey." Weird... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) fluffy cries too much and has something against me mocking him. kkthx. Bugzy 22:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Happyface Fluffy 21 is a cannibal. He bites his girlfriend poodle's neck. Here is what my good friend Bubbles the Mwa Mwa Penguin thinks of you. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 23:00, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I love the pages you create about me. Did you like the ppl I sent to the chat box? Good. because I'll send more 2morrow! In fact, I just destroyed a wiki yesterday! After the CPFW and the other CP Wikis, I'll move on to WoWiki and the Wookipedia, then central wikia!! THEN WIKIPEDIA! THEN THE CIA WEBSITE!!! --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 20:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Shut the up, Fluffy no one beleives you or gives a rats about what you say, you just want attention. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, dear! A big fat liar is out to get us! Run, everyone, here he comes! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I Hereby.. I Hereby declare war on Happyface414. The war shall be called the Happyface War. The war shall be against me and Happyface. May the best man win (I will lose)! --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 20:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Shut your gob Fluffy (Very manly name, btw). No one could care what you say. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Fluffy is more manly than "Happyface414" and "TurtleShroom", "Sheepman", "Spongebobrocks09", "Triskelle3", "Explorer 767", and "Tails6000"! --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 20:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I wouldnt name a cat fluffy. And I hate cats. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Because cats can beat the **** out of you? Poor Triskelle. I am Dayle14--[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 20:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I can't really belive you... I don't think you are Dayle14. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 20:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Where I come from, our insults at least make sense to people with an IQ of 100. I have an IQ of 158 and I didnt understand it. --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] 20:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) "More manly"? More like "more idiotic." ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) for the love of god when will they stfu, someone throw a darn twinkie or something, also i refuse to see my good friends Explorer and Triskelle being degraded like this, Fluffy, you posting with Happyface's account as the topic title alone is insulting, why dont you do yourself a favor and go on atkins or something then come back when you break up with a Sumo Wrestler, just one question...which one of you is the male? Bugzy 23:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) 0_0 whats going on? is he a real hacker? and have vandals? --Corai was here 04:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC)